Ongoing developments of mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC and the like are remarkable as well as the developments of standing devices such as a personal computer (PC), a television (TV) and the like. Although the standing device and the mobile device have been developed individually by establishing unique fields of their own, the boundary between the established fields becomes unclear owing to the boom of the recent digital convergence.
Moreover, as user's standard is raised according to the developments or environment changes of such digital devices, there are many requests for various and heavy-duty services or application supports.